Heroes of Olympus: The Sins of the Father
by jlanime
Summary: Matt and Sess had been caught in the middle of the war of monsters and teenagers. In their way to escape the battle they had met Thesa and together they had to go to a quest to fight or accept their roles to play.. Well that is all I can say


Hey there fanfictioners…

After a very long vacation( also called as school ). I am back! Well most of me.

Okay I'll just cut to the action. I'm changing sins of the father. It will be the same characters and it will be about the rescue of Annabeth, relationship of roman and greek, blah blah blah… and many other exciting stuff. This have everything to do with my son of neptune!

So here is chapter 1.

Matt

Matt could not continue running. His skinny and tired body cannot hold the fear, hunger and thirst for much longer. He hid on the nearest alley, careful not to leave any trace that might be caught by the monsters.

On different conditions, he would have loved to walk around and explore the city; this is his first time after all. He caught his breath and crawls to the edge of the alley and peeked to the side walk. The light from the sun was blinding. Around him, people walk, talk and mingle with one another. Not caring about a fourteen year old being chased by dozen of black humanoid figures and a girl with a knife.

He searches through his pack. There was a couple of gumi bears left and bottle of water. He uncapped the bottle and took a few sips. On the side walk, people begun screaming, a few animal sounds was heard. "That doesn't sound good." Said a voice in his mind, the voice of Sess. Then someone broke out from the crowd, a girl with blond hair charging straight for him. "Augh! This is why I hate demigods" said Sess again.

He clumsily arranged his pack and position himself for another run. Then he saw the opportunity and run for the nearest open building he can find.

The building was a department store for skaters and motorbike rider. He hid himself on a fitting room that looked like it had been use for comfort.

He waited for another minute, carefully listening for signs of disturbances but heard nothing. He started to relax.

He dropped his bag pack on the dirty floor and took off his sweatshirt. His clothes where wet from all the running and dodging. He checked his body in the mirror. His hair was a mess of black threads that might have been use for a birds nest. His features where thin and small. He was not tall nor he is strong. He signed, relief that he found no injury on his body, just a few scrapes and bruises. He had been chased around he had not notice all those branches and people that he bumped into that caused this.

"Finally" said Sess on his mind and uncurled herself on his biceps. Most people would see her as a purple snake tattoo on his arms but when no one was around or when she needed to give instructions she would magically transformed into a real snake .She was a small garter snake, at least that is what Matt thinks but he knows that snakes can't talk much more perform magic but he just accepted the reality just like he accepted all the those other crazy things. "Those spirits are giving use a hard time. It was hard enough to go to New York without drawing that much attention." She positioned herself on Matt's neck and hiss at the wound on his cheek. The girl with the knife gave it to him. At first there was just monsters that can be evaded and tricked, then came the demigod. Matt did not know exactly what that mean but he knew it has something to do with Greek mythology, all of those strange things that happen have, even Sess.

"I don't think I can run for another mile. I need some rest too you know." Matt said. Almost being angry. He hated Sess, always giving orders but he could not get angry at her. She was the one that kept them alive. "I agree. But wait for just another hour just to make sure." She said with almost relief tone.

Matt peeked at the door, there was just a couple of teenagers at the store. Maybe they will not notice him hiding on the fitting room for an hour. He sat, and started biting his nails just to keep him from trembling. "So, what now?" he whispered, not really wanting to address it to Sess. He just want to ask himself if he was in the right mind to continue this quest of surviving. Sess floated around him, a glittering air was carrying her. "We just wait here. This is the gods' domain. And the monsters would not dare to hunt you here. We just have to be careful so that both sides might not find you." Sess said.

"Why are they hunting me again?" he asked. "Because I am a mortal that have special powers and I might destroy the world?" Though he knew she would not answer. Sess moved her lips like she just had smiled. "Destroy the world? Special powers?" her tone was sarcastic but Matt just laughed sheepishly. "Where did you get that idea?"

"From a comic book." Matt smiled and brought out a tattered comic strip from his back pack. Sess glided on her glitter air to look closer at the paper. "No, you don't want to be like that. That man wears underwear on his head. " And they both gave a fine laugh.

"You should be grateful Matt, most of us who defied the fates never had the chance to survive this long. They declared that we can never feel the comfort of dying or living. Some of use just became a wondering shade that have no intention of surviving or dying." This was the first time Sess talked to him like this. She was always shouting at his mind, giving him orders. This was the first time Matt ever felt thankful to have her.

"Thank you." Matt just blurted out.

"Don't thank me, it was my duty." Sess tone turned cold again.

"That girl that was chasing us since we got to New York." Matt said just to break the silence. "You don't think she was working with the monsters…" but Sess cut him off. "I don't know. I can't think of anything that would make a demigod side with them, especially when the titan war was just finished. But we just have to treat her… No, we will have to treat everybody as our enemy."

Matt took out the last of his gumi bears and begun chewing them. "Wish I could know what exactly is happening." He muttered. Because all this time it was true that he had no idea what was going on. It was like the whole world went crazy in the blink of an eye. He started seeing things, he thought he was going crazy. But then Sess shows up right before the monsters, supposedly smelled him and came rushing just to get a big chuck of meat from him.

"Trust me. It is better for now that you know nothing." Said Sess pitying him or envying. "It is a complicated truth. Most mortals would go crazy just knowing what is true or worse they would fight it. That is why 'he' sacrificed to create the mist."

"What? Who are you talking about? Who created the mist?" Matt suddenly had a pang of curiosity charging him up. He knows that the mist is a magical veil that distort mortal vision. But he never thought that someone or something had created it.

Sess went silent for a while. "The father of all law breakers" her tone seems like it was a joke but Matt sense that it is true like a riddle.

Matt was about to ask something when a loud grunt filled the room. Like a goat getting ready to charge. "There! The scent is coming from the fitting room." Said a voice that sounded like a bleat. Then the door exploded.


End file.
